epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ClockworkFirefly/Ask the ERB Characters Vol. 1
Greetings to all and all who read, I am ClockworkFirefly here to give out the first installment of Ask the ERB Characters! I apologize for the lateness due to School and my other interests, but I was able to cram this Q & A in Remember to leave brand new questions in the comments along with your other stuff Questions: Mataro58: Dear Deadpool, Would you agree with me that Goku would totally win in a Death Battle against Superman? Deadpool: HELL YES! In fact, Goku is actually a dear friend of mine (Looks over to Goku reading a book) RIght Kakarot? Goku: Go fuck a cactus, Wilson Deadpool: See? PurpleKiren: Dear George Washington, What do you think of the state the US is in today? George Washington: Oh I think the US of A is in a wonderful state with its IPhones, Twerking, Instagram, Iggy Azalea, Starbucks, Mcdon-.... Oh screw this country (Picks up two suitcases) I’m moving to England! Dragonsblood23: Dear Hitler, as a fan of your work, When you lost the war..... did jew did nazi it coming Hitler: Firstly, Thank yew for your undying appreciation towards me and A Holocaust joke? I did Nazi that coming...Anne, Frankly, I'm quite offended. TKandMit: Dear RoboCop, how's the baby food? RoboCop: I enjoy the baby food, my favorite is Carrot Puree McDamon23: Dear zeus, What are your thoughts on Hades from kid icarus uprising? dear jack the ripper, What's your identity? Dear Captain Kirk, Did you feel sad when Columbus killed some of your members and owned you hard? Zeus: Him? We used to play poker every thursday night at my house with a couple other friends. We kicked him out however after we caught him looking at Aphrodite's cards… for the fifth time that week! Jack the ripper: The man who slept with your mom last night!’ Kirk: Why yes… I did feel… sad for my comrades… demises… that bastard will… pay for his misdeeds… Mystical Trixter: Dear Harry Houdini, Would you perform for me? Houdini: Alright, handcuffs will be $10.00, Chinese torture cell will be for $20.00, and the “Milk Bucket” will be an extra $50.00 Hawkeye: Kinky Bobdave: Dear Shakespeare Where the place? Shakespeare: Where is the Place? Why thy place is my boy Panda Express! You gotta love their orange chicken! (Who doesn’t?) Alanomaly: Dear Deadpool, Do you think you would end up fighting or flirting with Harley Quinn? Or both? Deadpool: YAY! ANOTHER ME QUESTION! Harley? I’d do something to here called “Let’s put a smile on that face” (wink) Shovel Night: Dear Batman, Who are you? Batman: I’m Batman… Padsquad2010: Dear Albert Einstein, What forces and mechanisms cause magnets to have poles? Einstein: Why the answer to that my friend is just one simple thing… Orange Chicken (Shakespeare and Einstein start dancing in the background with Orange Chicken in their hands) Unibrow: Dear Mr. Walt Disney Opinion of Senator Bernard "Bernie" Sanders Disney: Why I love him! In fact, I’m good friends with Mr. Sanders himself (looks over to Sanders) Right Bern? Bernie Sanders: Go fuck a cactus, Disney Disney: See Thank you all for reading this and leave your comments below! (P.S. I just really want some Orange Chicken right now) Category:Blog posts